Puppy's Puppies
by tuffpuppy101
Summary: Kitty is gone for a week, leaving Dudley with 5 kids. But something happens one night and they all get turn babies. Can Dudley change them back before Kitty gets back home?
1. Please Stay

It's a nice day. Everyone was at work. So, I'm just gonna get to the point. Dudley and Kitty were at their desk working. Then the Chief called Kitty in his office. She's gonna get it now!

"Agent Katswell. I need you for something."

"What is it?"

"I need you to go to London."

"Again? How long?"

"About 1 week."

"Alright. I'll do it."

Kitty left the office and went over to Dudley. She tapped his shoulder and he turned around.

"What's up, Kitty?"

"I have to leave for a week."

"Why?"

"I can't tell you. I wish I could."

"So your leaving me with all 6 kids!? Alone!"

"You'll be fine."

Kitty kissed him and went back to her desk.

A few days went by. The kids didn't want her to leave. Dudley didn't want her to leave. Kitty was a little scared too. As she was packing, Dudley helped her pack.

"Kitty. Do you really have to go?"

"Yes. Beside, I'll get more money."

"That's true. But what if..."

"Trust me. Just do what you do everyday."

"But you're no here."

"Just think I'm at work."

"Fine."

That night when Dudley was gonna drive Kitty, it was a nightmare. All the kids were holding onto her pants. Soon, Dudley began to drive her. Kitty got out of the car.

"I love you, Dudley."

"I love you too, Kitty."

THey hugged each other and kissed each other.

"Please don't leave me!"

"Dudley! I have to go."

Dudley held onto her pants. She sighed and got out a rubber ball. She threw it in the car. Dudley saw it and jumepd in after it.


	2. Sleep Well

**Dudley's P.O.V**

The day was going well. It's morning. One day since Kitty was gone. I wonder she was doing. Having more fun than me. Having to get up really early for work and making sure the kids were alright and ready for school. Anyways, I got dressed and woke everyone up. We all ate breakfast. Should I drive them to school?

"Hey, dad. Can you drive to school?" Willy asked.

"Sure."

Why did I say that? Too late now, I couldn't take it back. Unless a crime happens right now. Nah, just get it over with. Anyways, I drove Willy and Lisa to middle school. Then I drove the rest of the school. Kyle and Jack were in Pre-K. (I'm just gonna spell it like that).

Finally, I was at work. I could take a nap now! Once I sat down at my desk, my phone went off. The good thing was it was Kitty!

"Hey, Kitty."

"Dudley? You should tired."

"I am.. When are you coming home?"

"In 6 days. You make it."

"I should have gone."

I could hear Kitty laughing on the other end of the phone. We talked for a while. This day was gonna go by so slow.

"Don't worry, Dudley. I left a note at home."

"Where?"

"In the bathroom."

"Why the bathroom?"

"So the won't see it."

"Oh, is it like a 'fun' night thing?"

"Maybe. Maybe not...That's the point!"

"Alright...Hey, I have get back to work."

"Ok. Love you."

"Love you too."

I hung up, wondering about the note. I left right when the clock it 6pm. Shot! School end at 2:45 and 3:00pm! Where they all waiting outside by the front door? Oh man, I'm gonna lose it! I drove home really fast. Once I opened the door, the kids were all doing their things. By things I ment making a mess!

"Kids! What are you doing!?"

"It was Misty's idea." Willy said.

"No it wasn't!"

I shut the front door. I couldn't find Jack!

"Where's Jack!?"

"Under the couch." Lisa said.

After a few hours went by, I cleaned up everything. I thought girls do all the cleaning? Anyways, we ate dinner. I put all the kids to bed. Man, it was a Friday too! But, they could only stay up until 9:30pm.

"Alright. It's 9:30. Get to bed."

With that, everyone went in their rooms. I kissed them all goodnight and shut their door down. I jumped on my bed. It was weird without Kitty. Everything well be normal after 6 days are up.


	3. 6 Babies in the House

**Dudley's P.O.V**

I woke up to the sound of babies crying. What the hell! Jack slept in my room and he was fast asleep. Until he heard the crying. Soon he began to cry. I fell out of bed not wanting to get up. But I had to. I picked up Jack and we walked out of my room.

"There, there Jack. Everything is fine."

I gave him a bottle. That calmed him down. I check on the kids and they were gone! Before I could do anything, I heard a pan from somewhere. Then something hit my in the back of the the head. I turned around and saw 2 babies! One of them was Willy and the other was Kyle!

"Oh my god! What happened!?"

I picked them up. They were crying. Willy was pulling on my ears and Kyle was drolling. Jack was tugging on my shirt. I put them on the couch and check the girls room. I found Misty under her blakets. Now, where was Lisa? I found her in her bathroom playing in the tolit.

"Oh come on!? How did you get in there?"

I picked her up and undressed. She didn't like that. She used her claws and jumped on me. Lucky, she missed me. I put some new clothes on her and went back to couch. All the kids were crying and fighting.

"How did this happen!?"

I gave them each a bottle. I called Kitty. Wait! She couldn't find before I hang up she answered it.

"Hey, Dudley. How's everything going?"

"Um...Good! Nothing going on here..." I lied.

"Are you sure. Cause something is..."

"I got to go!"

I hung up on her. I knew Kitty was a little mad by then. Soon, all the kids were fast asleep. I went in my room to think.

"How could thsi happen?"

I sat on the bed and close my eyes. Then it hit me!

"Snaptrap!"

I called my mom, Peg. She came over. I told her to watch the kids for me. I didn't have time to tell everything. I ran out the door and jumped in my car. I drove out to where Snaptrap was. I kicked down the door, and held my blaster out. But no one was there.

"Where the hell is he?"

"I'm right behind you."

I turned around seeing Snaptrap. I pinned him down holding my blaster in my free hand.

"What did you do to my kids!?"

"I didn't do anything...Wait, do what?"

"Turn them into babies."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because..."

"I couldn't think of anything. I knew it couldn't have been him. So I when I got home, I had to take care of the kids. This was a nightmare, and on top of that there would be a thunder storm! Anyways, I put all the kids in my bed, and I slept on the floor.

"I can't Kitty find out. She'll be so mad at me."


	4. Stay There

**Dudley's P.O.V**

I woke up to the phone ringing. THen babies crying. I answered the phone.

"What!?" I screamed into the phone.

"Um Dudley? Are you alright?"

It was Kitty on the other line! I can't beileve I just screamed into the phone like that.

"K-Kitty. I'm fine."

"No you're not."

"Alright fine. I slept on the floor."

"Why?"

"Because...I fell out of bed and I didn't want to get up."

"Mmm...I'm coming home."

"No!" I yelled.

When I yelled like, all the kids began to cry louder. I knew Kitty could hear them.

"Dudley? Are the kids ok?"

"Y-yea."

"Can I talk to them?"

I was hoping she wouldn't ask for that.

"Um...About that Kitty...There sleeping."

"Oh...Well I'll back later."

"Ok."

We hung up. I calmed all 5 kids. I turned on the tv. That took care of that. I ran a bath and put them all in it. It was so cute seeing the kids play like that. I dryed them off, and got them dressed. Soon, we were at tuff. I ran over to Keswick with all 5 kids in my arms.

"Keswick! I need your help!"

"W-w-Why do you have b-b-babies in your..."

"Can you fix them! If Kitty finds out I'm so died." I said cutting Keswick off.

He took of kid into his lab. While I waited I played with the kids. I told the Chief what happened. I told him not to tell Kitty about it. He wouldn't, but I was still scared that Keswick couldn't find anything.

"Agent Puppy?"

"Keswick! Did you find him?"

"No...But, you need to c-c-change him!"

"You couldn't find anything?"

"I found one thing."

"What is it?"

"They will change after Kitty get's back home."

"What do you mean?"

"Since Willy is 13, it will take 12 days to be his normal age."

"Why only 12 days?"

"Cause 1 days already went by."

I got it now. So, I went home early with the kids. I fed them dinner, and sat them in front of the tv. I called Kitty while I watched them watch t.v.

"Dudley. How's it going?"

"Good."

"Oh! I have good newz."

"What is it?"

"I'm coming home tomorrow!"

"What!?...Oh I mean, that's great Kitty."

"You are picking me up right?"

"Y-Yes. I'll bring the kids."

"I can't wait to see you guys."

We talked and then hung up. Shoot, I need more time.


	5. Everythings Fine?

**Dudley's P.O.V**

Soon morning came by. I woke up. The stupid sunlight hit my eyes as I sat up. I got a phone call from Kitty. It was 5 mintues ago. I called her back.

"Hello?"

"Kitty. Did you call me?"

"Yes. I just wanted to let you know that my plane..."

"Don't worry. I won't forget to pick you up."

"Ok. But my plane get's in at 10 at night."

"Alright. I'll be there."

"Ok."

I hung up and went to check on the kids. The last room I check was Kyle and Jack. My heart raced once I saw Jack his normal age. I picked him up and sat on the couch. I check him just in case he was hurt.

"Oh Jack! It's so good to have you back."

Just then I heard the rest of the kids crying. Ok let's see, Kyle would turn back to normal tomorrow. Misty would take 4 more days. Lisa would take 6 more days. Willy would take 11 more day. How in the hell am I going to keep Kitty away from the kids for 11 more days? I'll just wing it.

I took care of all the kids. I fed them breakfast and everything. Once I set them in front of the t.v it was all better. I called Kitty again.

"Hey, Dudley."

"Um, Kitty? Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Why are you coming home early?"

"Because someone else can do this job."

"Who?"

"I don't know. They are from R.U.F.F"

"Well, when you get back it'll just be us."

"Why not the kids?"

"Cause they wanted to spend the night at my moms house."

"Oh. Alright."

We talked for a few mintues. Then the t.v turned off and all the kids began to cry. Kitty could hear them through the phone.

"I hear babies in the background, Dudley."

"I'm at the...baby park."

"There's no baby park."

"Put that down!"

I dropped the phone and ran over to Willy. He was holding a knife in his hand. I grabbed it from him. I picked up the phone again.

"Dudley. Is everything ok?"

"Everything is fine..." I lied.

"If you say so."

"Ok...I got to go."

"Um...Ok? Bye."

I hung up on her and got all the kids in my room. I ran a bath. Once they heard the water they all crawled into the bathroom. I put the girls in first, then they boys. I played with them until it had been 10 minutes. I put their clothes on and looked at the time.

"It's alright noon!?"

I called work and told them I wouldn't be in today. It was only time. Anyways, I enjoyed the kids for that whole day. Soon it was around 8 at night. I was getting the kids ready for bed when the door bell rang.

"I wonder who that could be?"

Once I opened the door, I couldn't beileve my eyes! It was Kitty!

"Dudley! I'm home."

"K-K-Kitty!"

I hugged her tight. She let go and had a smile on her face.

"Where are the kids?"


	6. A Fight

**So, it's late at night. Kitty came home without Dudley knowing it. **

Dudley started at Kitty. With all the noise it woke up all the kids. Kitty heard crying.

"What's with the crying?"

"I...Um..."

Kitty walked past Dudley and went into the kids room. She screamed in each room. She held all of them in her arms.

"What the hell happened Dudley!?"

"They got turned into babies..."

"By who?"

"How should I know! When I woke up one morning they were like that."

Kitty sighed and put them on the bed. Dudley could tell she was stressed now. But, then all the lights turned off. All the kids began to cry. THen everything went silent.

Dudley and Kitty both woke up on the floor. They were tied to each other. Kitty looked for the kids. She found them crawling around.

"Dudley?...Dudley are you awake?"

"Yea. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

Before anyone could talk or move, someone picked up Misty. It was the Chameleon! Why was he doing this to us? Kitty used her claws to untie them. Dudley picked up the rest of the kids. They were in a warehouse.

"Why is it always a warehouse?" Dudley asked holding the kids.

"I don't know. But I'm gonna get Misty back."

Kitty turned to the Chameleon. He put Misty down and held out what looked like a blaster. Kitty had the same one. He shot Kitty and she screamed. Dudley set the kids down, and ran over to Kitty. Only...Kitty got turned into a baby

"You're gonna pay for this Chameleon!"

DUdley and him began to fight. Kitty is now a baby, but she didn't act like one. She stood up and slowly walked toward his blaster. She shot them both, and Dudley and the Chameleon turned into babies. Kitty rolled her eyes and shot the blaster again at Dudley.

"Whoa! I'm not a baby anymore."

He grabbed Kitty and the rest of the kids. He shot Kitty with the same blaster. She got turned back into herself. Dudley and Kitty kissed each other. They shot all the kids and they were back to normal.

**Sorry it's short.**


	7. Normal Kids

**Hola readers! Ok, so...I'm back! Sorry, I didn't feel like writeing stories anymore,BUT, now that I'm back together with my Boyfriend I'm feeling better now. (Did any of you guys think I was gone forever?)**

The cops were there. THe warehouse had tons of people in it. Dudley and Kitty were hugging their kids. Kitty was still mad though, that they got turned into babies. The cops took the Chameleon off to jail. Wait! Why would he turn them into babies in the first place?

"I'm still upset that you didn't tell me, Dudley."

"I knew you would be mad." Dudley said as he drove his family home.

"I thought being a baby was fun!" Willy said.

"Wasn't fun for me! I had to sleep on the couch and floor."

Kitty laughed at that. Soon, they got home. The kids played around and watched some t.v. While Dudley and Kitty jumped in the shower together. There, they could talk. Just the 2 of them.

"I still don't know why he would do that." Dudley said getting in the shower.

"I don't know. We can ask the Chief tomorrow."

"I'm staying home tomorrow! I need some sleep."

"Alright fine."

THey had a little make-out session in the shower. Soon they got dryed off and dinner was getting ready. Dudley made the dinner, while got to spent some time with the kids. Soon dinner was ready, and they all sat down.

"So, mom! How was your trip?" Lisa asked.

"It was good. I got you guys some stuff."

Kitty got up and left the room for a moment. She came back with what looked liked something black...She gave one to each other the kids. The kids spread them out. THey were T-Shirts from the city. All the kids put them on over their clothes.

"Thanks mom!" Misty said.

"Where's my present!?" Dudley said.

Kitty whipsered something in his ear. Dudley understood now. They ate dinner, and went to bed. Dudley and Kitty kissed them goodnight. Soon, it was just the couple now. Kitty turned off all the lights. They got ready and crawled into bed.

"Ready for you're present, Dudley?"

"I sure am!"

They had a 'fun' night that night. Dudley was really glad that Kitty was back in bed with him. But, why did the Chameleon turn the kids into babies? Why didn't Kitty over-react about it? It wasn't like her at all...

**To be continue?**


End file.
